The invention relates to a medical device for implantation into vessels or luminal structures within the body. More particularly, the present invention relates to stents and synthetic grafts with a coating comprising a controlled-release matrix comprising a pharmaceutical composition with a medicinal substance or drug for direct delivery to the surrounding tissues, and a ligand for capturing target cells in vivo. The pharmaceutical composition in the coating can comprise one or more drugs with similar or different effects on particular cells or tissues, for example, to inhibit smooth muscle cell migration and proliferation; and/or stimulate and maintain positive blood vessel remodeling in the treatment of diseases such as restenosis, artherosclerosis, and endoluminal reconstructive therapies.
Atherosclerosis is one of the leading causes of death and disability in the world. Atherosclerosis involves the deposition of fatty plaques on the luminal surface of arteries. The deposition of fatty plaques on the luminal surface of the artery causes narrowing of the cross-sectional area of the artery. Ultimately, this deposition blocks blood flow distal to the lesion causing ischemic damage to the tissues supplied by the artery.
Coronary arteries supply the heart with blood. Coronary artery atherosclerosis disease (CAD) is the most common, serious, chronic, life-threatening illness in the United States, affecting more than 11 million persons. The social and economic costs of coronary atherosclerosis vastly exceed that of most other diseases. Narrowing of the coronary artery lumen causes destruction of heart muscle resulting first in angina, followed by myocardial infarction and finally death. There are over 1.5 million myocardial infarctions in the United States each year. Six hundred thousand (or 40%) of those patients suffer an acute myocardial infarction and more than three hundred thousand of those patients die before reaching the hospital. (Harrison's Principles of Internal Medicine, 14th Edition, 1998).
CAD can be treated using percutaneous transluminal coronary balloon angioplasty (PTCA). More than 400,000 PTCA procedures are performed each year in the United States. In PTCA, a balloon catheter is inserted into a peripheral artery and threaded through the arterial system into the blocked coronary artery. The balloon is then inflated, the artery stretched, and the obstructing fatty plaque flattened, thereby increasing the cross-sectional flow of blood through the affected artery. The therapy, however, does not usually result in a permanent opening of the affected coronary artery. As many as 50% of the patients who are treated by PTCA require a repeat procedure within six months to correct a re-narrowing of the coronary artery. Medically, this re-narrowing of the artery after treatment by PTCA is called restenosis.
Restenosis can involve recoil and shrinkage of the vessel. Subsequently, recoil and shrinkage of the vessel are followed by proliferation of medial smooth muscle cells in response to injury of the artery from PTCA, which causes a narrowing of the inner lumen diameter of the blood vessel and thereby causing a decrease in blood flow distal to the injury. In response to blood vessel injury, smooth muscle cells in the tunica media and fibroblasts of the adventitial layer undergo phenotypic change which results in the secretion of metalloproteases into the surrounding matrix, luminal migration, proliferation and protein secretion. Various other inflammatory factors are also released into the injured area including thromboxane A2, platelet derived growth factor (PDGF) and fibroblast growth factor (FGF) (Francki et al. Am. J. Pathol. 1995 November; 147(5): 1372-82; Raines E. W. Cytokine Growth Factor Rev. 2004 August; 15(4): 237-254). A number of different techniques have been used to overcome the problem of restenosis, including treatment of patients with various pharmacological agents or mechanically holding the artery open with a stent (Harrison's Principles of Internal Medicine, 14th Edition, 1998). Initial attempts at preventive therapy that targeted smooth muscle cell proliferation proved ineffective. It has become apparent that to be effective earlier events in the restenotic process must be targeted and subsequent approaches focused on the inhibition of cell regulatory pathways using genetic therapies. Unfortunately, none of these therapies have shown promise for the prevention of restenosis. This lack of success of molecular techniques has led to a revival in the interest of conventional pharmacotherapeutic approaches.
Of the various procedures used to overcome negative remodeling of the blood vessels such as restenosis, stents have proven to be the most effective. Stents are tubular scaffolds typically made of metal or polymers which are positioned in the diseased vessel segment to re-establish a normal vessel inner lumen. Placement of the stent in the affected arterial segment prevents recoil and subsequent reduction of blood flow through the artery. Stents can also prevent local dissection of the artery along the medial layer of the artery. By maintaining a larger lumen than that created using PTCA alone, stents reduce restenosis by as much as 30%. Despite their success, stents have not eliminated restenosis entirely. (Suryapranata et al. 1998. Randomized comparison of coronary stenting with balloon angioplasty in selected patients with acute myocardial infarction. Circulation 97:2502-2502).
Narrowing of the arteries can occur in vessels other than the coronary arteries, including carotid, aortoiliac, infrainguinal, distal profunda femoris, distal popliteal, tibial, subclavian and mesenteric arteries. The prevalence of peripheral artery atherosclerosis disease (PAD) depends on the particular anatomic site affected as well as the criteria used for diagnosis of the occlusion. Traditionally, physicians have used the test of intermittent claudication to determine whether PAD is present. However, this measure may vastly underestimate the actual incidence of the disease in the population. Rates of PAD appear to vary with age, with an increasing incidence of PAD in older individuals. In addition, there is an increased prevalence of cerebrovascular disease among patients with PAD.
PAD can be treated using percutaneous translumenal balloon angioplasty (PTA). The use of stents in conjunction with PTA decreases the incidence of restenosis. However, the post-operative results obtained with medical devices such as stents do not match the results obtained using standard operative revascularization procedures, i.e., those using a venous or prosthetic bypass material. (Principles of Surgery, Schwartz et al. eds., Chapter 20, Arterial Disease, 7th Edition, McGraw-Hill Health Professions Division, New York 1999).
Preferably, PAD is treated using bypass procedures where the blocked section of the artery is bypassed using a graft. (Principles of Surgery, Schwartz et al. eds., Chapter 20, Arterial Disease, 7th Edition, McGraw-Hill Health Professions Division, New York 1999). The graft can consist of an autologous venous segment such as the saphenous vein or a synthetic graft such as one made of polyester, polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE), or expanded polytetrafluoroethylene (ePTFE). The post-operative patency rates depend on a number of different factors, including the luminal dimensions of the bypass graft, the type of synthetic material used for the graft and the site of outflow. Restenosis and thrombosis, however, remain significant problems even with the use of bypass grafts. For example, the patency of infrainguinal bypass procedures at 3 years using an ePTFE bypass graft is 54% for a femoral-popliteal bypass and only 12% for a femoral-tibial bypass. Consequently, there is a significant need to improve the performance of both stents and synthetic bypass grafts in order to further reduce the morbidity and mortality of CAD and PAD.
With stents, the approach has been to coat the stents with various anti-thrombotic or anti-restenotic agents in order to reduce thrombosis and restenosis. For example, impregnating stents with radioactive material appears to inhibit restenosis by inhibiting migration and proliferation of myofibroblasts. (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,059,166, 5,199,939 and 5,302,168). Irradiation of the treated vessel can pose safety problems for the physician and the patient. In addition, irradiation does not permit uniform treatment of the affected vessel.
Alternatively, stents have also been coated with chemical agents such as heparin or phosphorylcholine, both of which appear to decrease thrombosis and restenosis. Although heparin and phosphorylcholine appear to markedly reduce restenosis in animal models in the short term, treatment with these agents appears to have no long-term effect on preventing restenosis. Additionally, heparin can induce thrombocytopenia, leading to severe thromboembolic complications such as stroke. Therefore, it is not feasible to load stents with sufficient therapeutically effective quantities of either heparin or phosphorylcholine to make treatment of restenosis in this manner practical.
Synthetic grafts have been treated in a variety of ways to reduce postoperative restenosis and thrombosis. (Bos et al. 1998. Small-Diameter Vascular Graft Prostheses:Current Status Archives Physio. Biochem. 106:100-115). For example, composites of polyurethane such as meshed polycarbonate urethane have been reported to reduce restenosis as compared with ePTFE grafts. The surface of the graft has also been modified using radiofrequency glow discharge to add polyterephalate to the ePTFE graft. Synthetic grafts have also been impregnated with biomolecules such as collagen.
The arterial wall is not a rigid tube, but rather an organ capable of reshaping in response to hemodynamic, mechanical, and biochemical stimuli. It is known that blood vessels enlarge to accommodate increasing flow to the organ they supply downstream. An example of this process is the enlargement of coronary vessels during natural growth or in left ventricular hypertrophy of the heart. Interest in this phenomenon was stimulated by histological observations that radial enlargement of vessels (outward or positive remodeling) can compensate for progressive growth of atherosclerotic plaques, thus postponing the development of flow-limiting stenosis (Armstrong et al. Arteriosclerosis 5:336-346, 1985 and Glagov et al. N. Eng J. Med. 316-1371-75, 1987). These pathological findings were subsequently supported by in vivo intravascular ultrasound (IVUS) studies that revealed the ubiquitous occurrence of outward remodeling in the presence of atheroma and how such outward remodeling could hide sizable plaques from angiographic detection (Hermiller et al. Am. J. Cardiol. 71: 665-668, 1993 and Alfonso et al. Am. Heart J. 127: 536-544, 1994).
Although most atherosclerotic segments exhibit some compensatory enlargement, it is often inadequate to completely preserve lumen size, and some vessels may paradoxically shrink at the lesion site (inward or negative remodeling), exacerbating rather than compensating for lumen loss (Nishioka et al. J. Am. Coll. Cardiol. 27:1571-1576, 1996 and Pasterkamp et al. Circulation 91:1444-1449). This type of constrictive remodeling is reported to occur in 24% to 42% of culprit lesions in coronary arteries (Smits et al. Heart 82: 461-464, 1999 and von Birgelen et al. J. Am. Coll. Cardiol. 37: 1864-1870, 2001). The clinical importance of negative remodeling is highlighted by the observation that luminal stenosis correlates more closely with the direction and magnitude of remodeling than with plaque size (Pasterkamp et al. Circulation 91:1444-1449, 1995 and Pasterkamp et al. Arterioscl. Thromb. Vasc. Biol. 17: 3057-3063, 1997).
In normal arteries, remodeling is a homeostatic response to changes in the flow and circumferential stretch to restore normal shear stress and wall tension, respectively (Langille Can. J. Physiol. Pharmacol. 74: 834-841, 1996). High flow demand through conduit arteries induces outward remodeling. This is illustrated in the work of Tronc et al. (Arterioscler. Thromb. Vast. Biol. 16: 1256-1262, 1996) where blood flow through the common carotid was elevated surgically using an arterio-venous (a-v) shunt. It has also been shown that outward remodeling occurs in response to increased flow in coronary arteries from atherosclerotic monkeys (Kramsch et al. N. Eng. J. Med. 305: 1483-1489, 1981).
Outward remodeling in response to increased flow appears to be largely dependent on shear-responsive endothelial production of nitric oxide and the matrix metalloproteinases (MMPs; Tronc. et al. ibid and Abbruzzese et al. Surgery 124: 328-334, 1998). The effect of stretch on remodeling is less clear. Most of the mediators of shear-sensitive remodeling are also stretch responsive, and significant interaction between stretch and shear signals appears to exist (Lehoux et al. Hypertension 32:338-345, 1998). Vessel elasticity appears to be the chief determinant of resting vessel size, and recent data suggest that altered production of elastin by cells at the diseased arterial segment may also be involved in remodeling (Di Stefano et al. J. Vasc. Res. 35: 1-7, 1998).
Data from animal and human studies indicate that negative remodeling and restenosis may be accentuated by low flow (Krams et al. Semin. Intervent. Cardiol. 3: 39-44, 1998 and Serruys et al. Circulation 96: 3369-3377, 1997). In low flow states, accentuated production of mitogenic and fibrogenic growth factors such as platelet derived growth factor and transforming growth factor-β, appears to mediate inward (negative) remodeling by increasing smooth muscle cell proliferation and collagen deposition and cross-linking, whereas metalloproteinase induction helps to reorganize vessel structure (Mondy et al. Cir. Res. 81: 320-327, 1997 and Bassiouny et al. Circulation 98: 157-163, 1998).
The presence of cardiac risk factors affects the remodeling process. For instance, inadequate positive remodeling and negative remodeling are more common in insulin-using than non-insulin-using diabetics and in smokers compared with non-smokers (Komowski et al. Am. J. Cardiol. 81: 1298-1304, 1998 and Tauht et al. Am. J. Cardiol. 80: 1352-1355, 1997). Paradoxically, negative remodeling is less frequent in those with hypercholesterolemia (Tauth et al. ibid).
Transplant vasculopathy, the most common cause of graft failure and death after heart transplantation, is characterized by diffuse angiographic narrowing which is frequently not amenable to revascularization. Recently, it has become apparent that in addition to progressive intimal thickening, negative or inadequate positive remodeling is common in transplanted hearts, and the importance of its contribution to lumen loss increases with time from transplantation (Lim et al. Cirulation 95: 885-859, 1997) Despite diffuse endothelialopathy, some remodeling in response to hemodynamic stimuli appears to persist (Allen-Auerbach et al. J. Heart Lung Transplant 18: 211-219, 1999). Positive remodeling is also critical for arteriogenesis in the adult. Arteriogenesis refers to the formation of mature arterioles or arteries, lined by smooth muscle cells. The formation or recruitment of collateral vessels is an example of arteriogenesis. While angiogenesis (the sprouting of conduits from existing vessels) is highly stimulated by oxygen deprivation or hypoxia, there is mounting evidence that increased blood flow through the feeder vessel is the important hemodynamic stimulus initiating arteriogenesis. Various experimental studies have hypothesized that an increase in shear rate by local infusion of certain cytokines, or by arterial ligation, as a stimulus for arteriogenesis (Arras et al. J. Clin. Investi. 101-40-50, 1998; Egginton et al. Cardiovasc. Res. 49: 634-646, 2001; Scholz et al Virchows Arch. 436: 257-270, 2000 and Van Royen et al. J. Nucl. Cardiol. 8: 687-693, 2001).
The endothelial cell (EC) layer lining blood vessels is a crucial component of the normal vascular wall and provides an interface between the bloodstream and the surrounding tissue of the blood vessel wall. Endothelial cells are also involved in physiological events including angiogenesis, inflammation and the prevention of thrombosis (Rodgers G M. FASEB J 1988; 2:116-123.). In addition to the endothelial cells that compose the vasculature, recent studies have revealed that ECs and progenitor endothelial cells circulate postnatally in the peripheral blood (Asahara T, et al. Science 1997; 275:964-7; Yin A H, et al. Blood 1997; 90:5002-5012; Shi Q, et al. Blood 1998; 92:362-367; Gehling U M, et al. Blood 2000; 95:3106-3112; Lin Y, et al. J Clin Invest 2000; 105:71-77). Progenitor endothelial cells are believed to migrate to regions of the circulatory system with an injured endothelial lining, including sites of traumatic and ischemic injury (Takahashi T, et al. Nat Med 1999; 5:434-438). In normal adults, the concentration of progenitor endothelial cells in peripheral blood is 3-10 cells/mm3 (Takahashi T. et al. Nat Med 1999; 5:434-438; Kalka C, et al. Ann Thorac Surg. 2000; 70-829-834). It is now evident that each phase of the vascular response to injury is influenced (if not controlled) by the endothelium. It is believed that the rapid re-establishment of a functional endothelial layer on damaged stented vascular segments may help to prevent these potentially serious complications by providing a barrier to circulating cytokines, preventing adverse effects of a thrombus, and by the ability of endothelial cells to produce substances that passivate the underlying smooth muscle cell layer. (Van Belle et al. 1997. Stent Endothelialization, Circulation 95:438-448; Bos et al. 1998. Small-Diameter Vascular Graft Prostheses: Current Status, Archives Physio. Biochem. 106:100-115).
Endothelial cells have been encouraged to grow on the surface of stents by local delivery of vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF), an endothelial cell mitogen, after implantation of the stent (Van Belle et al. 1997. Stent Endothelialization. Circulation 95-438-448.). While the application of a recombinant protein growth factor, VEGF in saline solution at the site of injury induces desirable effects, the VEGF is delivered to the site of injury after stent implantation using a channel balloon catheter. This technique is not desirable since it has demonstrated that the efficiency of a single dose delivery is low and produces inconsistent results. Therefore, this procedure cannot be reproduced accurately every time.
Synthetic grafts have also been seeded with endothelial cells, but the clinical results with endothelial seeding have been generally poor, i.e., low post-operative patency rates (Lio et al. 1998. New concepts and Materials in Microvascular Grafting: Prosthetic Graft Endothelial Cell Seeding and Gene Therapy. Microsurgery 18:263-256) due most likely to the fact the cells did not adhere properly to the graft and/or lost their EC function due to ex-vivo manipulation.
Endothelial cell growth factors and environmental conditions in situ are therefore essential in modulating endothelial cell adherence, growth and differentiation at the site of blood vessel injury. Accordingly, with respect to restenosis and other blood vessel diseases, there is a need for the development of new methods and compositions for coating medical devices, including stents and synthetic grafts, which would promote and accelerate the formation of a functional endothelium on the surface of implanted devices so that a confluent EC monolayer is formed on the target blood vessel segment or grafted lumen and thereby inhibiting neo-intimal hyperplasia.
Systemic administration of drugs to prevent diseases such as restenosis has not been effective due to the nature of the disease, and the properties of the drug used, for example, drug solubility, in vivo stability of the drug, bioavailability of the drug, etc. Upon systemic administration, the drug is conveyed by the circulating blood and distributed into body areas including normal tissues. At diseased sites, the drug concentration is first low and ineffective which frequently increases to toxic levels, while in non-diseased areas, the presence of the drug causes undesired side effects. In certain instances, drugs are readily susceptible to metabolic degradation after being administered before they reach target sites. Therefore, drug dose is often increased to achieve pharmacological efficacy and prolong duration, which causes increased systemic burden to normal tissues as well as cost concern for the patient. In other instances, the therapeutic potential of some potent drugs cannot be fulfilled due to their toxic side effects.
Local drug delivery vehicles such as drug eluting stents (DES) have been developed. See U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,913, U.S. Pat. No. 6,258,121, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,600. However, drug eluting stents of the prior art are limited by many factors such as, the type of drug, the amount of drug to be released and the amount of time it takes to release the drug. Other factors which need to be considered in regards to drug eluting stents are the drug interactions with other stent coating components, such as polymer matrices, and individual drug properties including hydrophobicity, molecular weight, intactness and activity after sterilization, as well as efficacy of drug delivery and toxicity of the drugs used. With respect to polymer matrices of drug eluting stents, one must consider the polymer type, polymer ratio, drug loading capability, and biocompatibility of the polymer and the drug-polymer compatibility such as drug pharmacokinetics.
Additionally, the drug dose in a drug eluting stent is pre-loaded and an adjustment of drug dose upon individual conditions and need cannot be achieved with accuracy. In regard to drug release time, drug eluting stents instantly start to release the drug upon implantation and an ideal real-time release cannot be achieved.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,288,711; 5,563,146; 5,516,781, and 5,646,160 disclose a method of treating hyperproliferative vascular disease with rapamycin alone or in combination with mycophenolic acid. The rapamycin is given to the patient by various methods including, orally, parenterally, intravascular, intranasally, intrabronchially, transdermally, rectally, etc. The patents further disclose that the rapamycin can be provided to the patient via a vascular stent, which is impregnated with the rapamycin alone or in combination with heparin or mycophenolic acid. One of the problems encountered with the impregnated stent of the patents is that the drug is released immediately upon contact with the tissue and does not last for the amount of time required to prevent restenosis.
European Patent Application No. EP 0 950 386 discloses a stent with local rapamycin delivery, in which the rapamycin is delivered to the tissues directly from micropores in the stent body, or the rapamycin is mixed or bound to a polymer coating applied on the stent EP 0 950 386 further discloses that the polymer coating consists of purely nonabsorbable polymers such as polydimethylsiloxane, poly(ethylene-vingylacetate), acrylate based polymers or copolymers, etc. Since the polymers are purely nonabsorbable, after the drug is delivered to the tissues, the polymers remain at the site of implantation which may stimulate an inflammatory response. Nonabsorbable polymers remaining in large amounts adjacent to the tissues have been, however, known to induce inflammatory reactions on their own with restenosis recurring at the implantation site thereafter.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,517 discloses a medical device coated with a thick coherent bond coat of acrylics, epoxies, acetals, ethylene copolymers, vinyl polymers and polymers containing reactive groups. The polymers disclosed in the patent are also nonabsorbable and can cause side effects when used in implantable medical devices similarly as discussed above with respect to EP 0 950 386.
An increase in the circumference of the artery (outward or positive remodeling) can partially or totally compensate for the encroachment of the lumen caused by the formation of atherosclerotic plaques or by intimal hyperplasia after arterial injury. However, the arterial wall may also respond with constrictive (negative) remodeling, thereby aggravating the luminal narrowing response. It has been recognized that the geometric change in arterial size and plaque area may equally contribute to the luminal narrowing in atherosclerotic disease. Current invasive strategies for the treatment of CAD or restenosis have focused on the reduction of the atherosclerotic or neointimal burden or vessel bypass and have neglected the remodeling process. In many instances these standard approaches are not possible because of the severity or extent of the disease process. It is estimated that between 5 and 20% of patients undergoing coronary angiography have diffuse proximal and distal coronary disease that is not amenable to conventional revascularization techniques.
As described above, one of the aforementioned approaches has significantly reduced the incidence of thrombosis or restenosis over an extended period of time. More recently and in certain cases studies have shown that drug eluting stents may be associated with fatal thrombosis after they have been implanted into patients for a period of several years due to the absence of or disfunctional endothelium. Additionally, the coating of prior art medical devices have been shown to crack upon implantation of the devices. It is therefore a long-felt need to develop an efficient system for reestablishing a functional endothelium at the site of blood vessel injury as well as a local drug delivery system to overcome limitations of current available techniques.